


Joy No. 1 (a 221A)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Joy No. 1 (a 221A)

I’ve been married twice in my life. To three men.

The first was dear old Mr. Hudson. Of course we weren’t old, then. We were young, eager, and cheerful. Shamelessly happy for almost thirty years.

This flat had been in his family, and he carried me over the threshold on our wedding night. Gracious, you’d think an old lady wouldn’t remember how to blush. We were both so nervous. He hit my feet and then my head on the doorframe and I thought, what a useless tradition. I giggled. And then laughed. And then _he_ laughed, and we laughed so hard he honest-to-God dropped me on my lace-swathed bum. We never even made it to the –

Well. It was a lovely start to a lovely time.

The only shadow that crept into our lives was that there were never any wee ones.

That… was a long shadow, if I’m honest.

But we doted on my sister’s children, and between the B and C tenants there were five tots and three dogs, so we had plenty of hearts to soak up the love we spilled everywhere.

I inherited the flat when Mr. Hudson passed on. It took a long time to see that as a blessing and not a cruel joke.

In the meantime, I moved to Florida, and I married again.


End file.
